


我们所有人

by kitaku_09



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 宫绿宫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitaku_09/pseuds/kitaku_09
Summary: “每个疲惫不堪的周五晚上，伪装成出差找一家酒店而不是爱情旅馆住下，发发牢骚，解决掉性欲，蒙头大睡直到周末来临，然后告别。”2014
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Miyaji Kiyoshi, 宫绿宫





	我们所有人

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻  
> 不是恋爱

我们所有人，所有人，所有人

都想要拯救

我们不朽的灵魂，有些方式

显然比别的

更加迂回，更加

神秘。

——雷蒙德·卡佛

/

“所以……”他将绿间的眼镜小心地摘下来，扔在床头柜上，顺手调低了阅读灯的亮度，“那个老头子想要你的女助理陪他过夜？啧，遇到这种人有得你受，还好他是个直的。”

绿间捋了把头发撇撇嘴哼了一声，看起来完全无意回答这个扫兴的问题。他从容地跪在他腿间，解开他的皮带，把衬衫从裤腰里面拽出来，同时凑过去咬开最上方那颗纽扣，动作熟练一气呵成。他的牙齿间绷着拉链的金属头向下曳行，里面黑色的子弹内裤间鼓囊囊地隆起一块，他抓着他的腰一边舔湿那块隐秘的布料，被宫地躲了一下。

“等下还要穿……你今天太放得开了。”

绿间抬起头扫了他一眼，明亮的绿眼睛里混合了欲望和不满（也许还有今天在客户那受的气），瞪得他肚子下面那条筋都收缩了一下。绿间在学会了各种肮脏的人情世故之后，他就很少看见这种像以前那样锐利的目光了，有时候他觉得他还挺想念这个，也说不定是在想念这目光背后的单纯年代。

绿间将他的西裤扯下去，扔在另一张床上。他们开房从来只要标准间，伪装得道貌岸然，滴水不漏，心里也存着若是觉得尴尬总有一条柔软退路的想法，但总有一张床不曾被使用，无论做爱时，抑或休憩。

“你要走？”绿间把那条半硬的东西掏出来，揉搓那里湿热的皮肤，这样问道。

“嗯……等一下走，稍微有点事。”宫地发出界于应答与呻吟之间的声响，回答道。

“我以为你会过夜。”说完他低头开始给他口交，似乎并不希求他的回答。宫地撑着柔软的床垫，伸手揉揉他的头发。绿间的后颈晕出一层薄汗，后脑的头发剪短了一点，摸上去有些扎人，他的手顺着脊骨伸进衬衫领子里，男人的肩背处肌肉柔韧，看来他还坚持着每周去健身房的习惯。

宫地又将他的衬衫领口扯开，没解开的扣子勒住绿间的脖子，他空出一只摸在他腰上的手解开自己的衬衫。

直到他给他舔得完全勃起，绿间的舌头和嘴唇才离开那根东西，又依依不舍地轻轻咬下面的卵蛋，弄得他倒吸了一口气，揪住他的头发。他想他真是弄不明白绿间对口交的想法，并不特别抗拒，可给他做的时候从来不超过五分钟便直奔下一步，更别提让他射在嘴里或者脸上，但有时，就像刚才，他的气势完全像是要把这副东西吃掉。

“今天这么饥渴，嗯？”说话时绿间站起来把他按在床上，快速地脱掉自己的衣裤，骑在宫地腰上的时候手里已经有了一只撕掉了封口的安全套。

“想做。”

宫地拿捏不准自己是否产生了幻觉，一是绿间好好地回答了他的问题（更像是揶揄），而且如此坦率直白。

“直接来？”

“在公司里做了灌肠。”

“你他妈…真的……疯子。不会被人发现吗。”

“你觉得我会被发现？”

绿间没说谎，那个橡胶做的小东西刚刚套上去，他就弯下腰来亲他的嘴（对他来说这是性爱开始的前奏），甚至想要直接坐上去。

这样有些粗鲁的举动弄痛了两个人，宫地使劲推开他的肩膀，再翻个身压在他身上。

“你今天是怎么了？”

“有工夫说话的话还不如快点做，你不是有事吗。”

“有事是没错，凌晨三点半，接机，我还打算睡一会呢。”

“谁想听这个啊。”

宫地叹了口气，翻出凡士林。扩张才做了一半，他就要求他进来。宫地察觉他可能是想要痛，就抓着他的大腿直接顶了进去，绿间皱起眉头张着嘴随着他刻意大力的撞击喘了几声，伸出手掩住了脸。高大的男人疼得弓起腰，本就偏白的肤色更像是不见光的黑暗生物了。

“满意了？”

“你觉得这样我就能满意吗。”

“明明气都弱了。”

“啰嗦…”

到底是注意了力道，在放缓节奏之后，绿间看起来好了一点。宫地托着他的屁股把自己的阴茎埋进他所能及的最深处，弯腰在他的胸口和脖子上留了几个淤红的印子，就着手上留下的一点融化的软膏，给他软下去的阴茎手淫，绿间不满地哼哼，他就挺腰往里送了送。明明已经到达尽头，肉连着肉的撕扯仍然带来微弱的快感，他不敢有太大的动作，后穴紧绷着，绿间老是放松不下来。

“自己来。”他拍拍绿间的手臂。

“不要。”他甩开他的手。

“那我先出来。”

绿间的回答相当直接——他圈住了他的腰。

“到底想让我怎么干你，直说。”

“……射在里面？”

“脑子没问题？”宫地用手指把他的头发梳成背头，听完直接笑了出来。

绿间努努嘴唇，也对自己刚才的回答不太满意。他松开勾在他腰后面的双脚，抬腿将他推远了一点，翻了个身跪在床上。

宫地再次将自己送进去之后，他又拍了拍他的大腿外侧，试图告诉他可以再放松一点。绿间低下头，晃了晃乱翘的头发，支撑着身体的肩膀化成了一道柔和的弧线。

“以前…他也说……”绿间含糊地开口。

“什么？”宫地问道，他没听清。

“我说你动得好像是没吃饱饭，还是说你的暴力倾向已经彻底得到根治了吗。”

“……”

“唔！…呃…”

“不叫出来吗。”他伸手摸到绿间的脸，掰开他紧紧咬着嘴唇的牙齿。

“啊……嗯…嗯…呼……刚才…那里…”

“……这里？”

“左边，一点……嗯！”

所有有关性欲的渴望都大同小异，它们的最终目的是插入，爱情与它无关，宫地看不到他的表情，但他想这时绿间一定皱着眉，模样隐忍，但这出奇地激不起他任何的占有欲和施虐心，他正在努力耕耘一场高潮，希望彼此都可以从中得到满足。

但总不是什么救赎，他们从来不曾于这段暗地里的关系中奢求除了快感和疼痛之外的其他产物，彼此心知肚明，仍然无法戒断。

在他歇了一会，抽了根烟，准备去洗个澡的时候，绿间已经差不多睡着了。

宫地凝视了一会他的脸，他抱着一只长枕头，半个身体侧压在上面，睡得委委屈屈——“像个孩子”。

于是他展开那床白色的被子，盖住他的肚腹和一身紫红色的痕迹，打了个呵欠走去洗澡，被热水烫得打了个激灵。

这样的关系维持了多少年，稍微回想一下就会觉得是个令人绝望的数字。每个疲惫不堪的周五晚上，伪装成出差找一家酒店而不是爱情旅馆住下，发发牢骚，解决掉性欲，蒙头大睡直到周末来临，然后告别。然而好笑的是作为床伴，他们从来未曾背叛过对方，即便这对他们来说无关紧要。 

宫地浑身湿淋淋地走出来，发现绿间背对着他，已经睡得很熟，便站在原地发了一会呆，夜里的空气带着冰冷意味，伙同他身上未干的水汽制造出寒意，他打了个喷嚏。

绿间迷迷糊糊地醒过来，放松之后的安眠犹如午后的小睡，时间不长可足够令人心情愉快。

“你知道你现在看起来有多狼狈吗。”他戴上眼镜看清了宫地，竟微微笑起来。

“要你管。”

“就像只落水狗。”

“彼此彼此。”他一字一顿地回答道，抓起手机看了看时间，调了个闹铃。

“要睡了吗。”

“啊。你要做吗？”宫地慢了半拍才反应过来他的意思，惊奇地转过头问他。

“不愿意？”如果换做以前，绿间一定会扭过头去说不要，现在他也会用这种柔和但阴险的方式发问，两种都令宫地为难，说到底他一直觉得他不擅长应对绿间这个人，也找不到合适的相处方法，太客气显得多年的关系形同虚设，可要他揣摩绿间的心思的话还不如要他去思考他的上司什么时候给他涨工资。

“你想做就做，刚才睡得像死猪一样的不是你吗。”

绿间可能是想回嘴，但最终放弃了，他做了个无所谓的表情，抓住他的手腕。

“唔…嗯……从接吻开始吗，还是这么老套。”他挣脱绿间的手，抚摸他脖子上冰凉的皮肤。

“比起下半身来，还是嘴唇比较寂寞。”

“……恶心！！太可怕了你！掐死你哦。”

绿间露出恶作剧得逞的小小微笑，拉下他的脖子再度亲吻。

“再说这种话我真的把你丢出去哦。”

“只是提醒你我们已经过了说情话的年龄。”

“不还没过呢吧尤其是你……只是对象不太对劲而已。”

“你知道就好。”

“一副我已经爱上你了的表情？你很欠揍啊。”

“暂时闭嘴如何？”

绿间热衷于调情。他觉得这像情话一样不太适合彼此，这样也挺好，在他还没有失去什么之前，他要提前珍惜此物，人类的通病是喜欢事后感叹追忆，很少有人能意识到此时应该做的事。

于是他亲了亲绿间头顶的发旋，把他吓得不轻。

“闭嘴。”他在绿间说出什么话之前没头没脑地说。

绿间看了他一眼，绿眼睛变得非常温和。他拉着他躺下，咬住他的耳朵，舔湿整个耳廓，手指有力地抚摸他的皮肤。

他对他太温柔了，宫地简直不能适应，毕竟长久以来用仿佛野兽撕咬的姿态固执地交欢，他宁愿他死死咬住他的后颈进入他而不是温顺地为他舐毛。

“你…嗯！”

然而他忘了的是，野兽永远是野兽，疼痛带来的快感比柔情更甚，绿间咬住他的胸口几乎毫无预警，手指紧接着带着软膏进入体内。

“很疼啊混蛋。”他嘟囔着。

绿间凑过去拨开他汗湿的粘在额头上的茶色头发，挤进他两腿之间。又是接吻，他的舌头滚烫，碾过唇齿。

扩张的过程用不了多久，绿间将枕头塞在他身后，给自己带套子。

“今天状态不错？”

“是啊，想死你了。”宫地语气平平地回答。

绿间用鼻子哼笑了一声，慢慢进入他的身体。

“来试一下那个吧……？”

“什么都别想，我说了我一会还要去接机，敢把我干得下不了床就有你好看。”宫地警告他。

他遗憾地撇撇嘴，脸上重新挂起那副傲慢的神情。

“既然你这么说的话。”

他恶意地急于寻找能让他不顾一切地大叫出声的那一点，带着后穴仍未散去的他给的不适感一起狠狠挤进他的深处。

然后他果真如他所愿的尖叫起来，紧闭着眼仰起头在床单上蹭乱头发，手指紧攥着他的手臂，之后那里一定会留下比吻痕更重的淤痕。

绿间觉得他挺可爱的，尤其是这种说不出话的时候。

好心情并没有维持多久，被宫地搁在柜子上的手机震动起来。他胡乱摸索着找到了它，喘息着看了眼来电。

“该死，是我的BOSS。”

“别管他。”

“不是你的BOSS，等一下。”

绿间不情愿地停下抽插，末了还顶了他一下，宫地投来警告的眼神，深呼吸一口尽量让呼吸保持正常。

“喂，是我。

“晚点了？好的，我知道了我会过去。嗯？没干什么。没有只是在打扫房间。

“再见。”

绿间盯着他的眼睛，颜色柔和的眼眸里布满倦怠，他的声音有点哑，还在轻喘。傻瓜都知道你在干什么。他想。

于是他弯腰吻了吻他的眼角，被他不耐烦地挡开了。在他挂断电话的前一秒，绿间捏着他的乳头重新顶进他的身体，抽插已变得非常顺畅，黏膜绞住他的阴茎，这一下令他发出无法控制的呻吟，手机从他手中滑落，掉在不知道多少人踩过已经磨损的地毯上，发出闷响。

“打扫房间，嗯？”

他拉下他的脖子紧紧抱住，于一轮猛烈的抽插中呜咽出声。

凌晨时他被起床的响动弄醒。昨晚没拉好的厚重窗帘里透出些微的光线，他听着宫地尽可能小声地穿好衣服，去卫生间洗漱。他睁开眼睛，外间传来他刷牙的沙沙响动，很快地，他再次走进来，绿间很想揉着眼睛装作刚睡醒的样子，再跟他说几句话，道个别，但最终还是没有。

他听着宫地系好领带，走过来给他盖了被子，然后走了。

房门关上之后他看了看表，凌晨三点半。

完

<2014>


End file.
